Missing You
by JMisLB
Summary: Jay gets a call from his past. [Songfic.][Oneshot.] Jemma.


**Title**: Missing You.

**Summary**: Jay gets a call from his past. Songfic.Oneshot. Jemma.

**Pairing**: It's obvious, at the end.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Degrassi. At all. Nope. I wish I did, though. Oh, the things I could do to make that show even more insane... also, I don't own the song Lips Of An Angel by Hinder, which are written in italic. So, don't sue me, mm'kay? All I've got is an empty Sprite bottle. Which I'm sure I don't even own that, either...

**Rating**: Eh..uhm.. I dunno. So, Teen?

**Author's Note**: Ohkaye, as much as I love Sean... I had to write this. It was prodding me until I began to type. Also, I'm sorry if it's very crappy. Do you know how long it's been since I've wrote fanfiction? Lemme tell you - too long! So, anyways. Thanks, in advance if you read this and actually like it and then actually review. That's total less than three type of love, right there. Flames are welcome. Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I read over, but didn't find any... and I don't have a BETA reader. I might read one if I continue to write fanfiction, again. Yeeeah. I think that's it. Tootles, hope you enjoy it!

--☺--



He felt her arms thrown across his waist, smothering him and holding him down. It had never been like that with **her**. When her arms were around him, it had always been blissful. Jay Hogart sighed and flipped on his side, trying his hardest to shake his newest ... _whatever _...off of him. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture her there. Like she didn't hate him and was dating his best friend, again. After a few mind-shattering moments of silent, his cell began to ring.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

After the second ring, Jay picked it up, not even mumbling a hello.  
"Jay?" her voice came from a distance, somewhere where he couldn't be.  
He opened his eyes and sat up, doing his best to get away from the girl in the bed next to him. Jay breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the hall, walking towards his small living room.

As he sat down, it was then that he noticed she was crying.  
"Why are you calling? No, what's wrong?"

Another fight. Another disagreement. He could understand. He could relate. He wanted her in his arms, he just wanted her. He always had. Jay loved her...and he couldn't even explain it...

_Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

Jay nodded, though he realized she couldn't see the nod. "No..you, -"  
"Please?"  
"You can't. She's here."  
He felt his heart stop as he heard her sob.  
"I.."  
"Jay, you don't understand!"  
"I do, but we can't keep doing this!"

_And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel._

"You don't want me?"  
"That's not what I said, and you know it."  
"Then what is it, Jay?"  
"...We're seeing other people."  
"That's bullshit! And you know it!"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight.  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too.  
And does he know you're talking to me.  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue._

"You wanted it, I didn't. I've always been straight up --"  
"I didn't know I was in love with you then!"  
"Well, Gree-"  
"Don't! Don't do it, don't say it."

Jay looked towards the small bedroom, he honestly could careless if she found out...

_Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on._

"Jay.."  
"I know...**I know**." he leaned further into the couch, wishing to disappear.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

They were silent for a few moments. Either both of them just imagining they were sitting within a few inches of the other. Or flashes of what could of been silently played before their eyes. Sure, it had started off completely wrong. But along the way, everything had changed for the two. She had his heart and he had hers. Despite who the other was with at any given time.

"I don't think I can hang up," she said, sounding like a scared child.  
"I don't think I want you too," he said, wishing he could just protect her from her childish fears.

_And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel._

"So, why did you call?"  
"You know why."  
"I never know why," Jay knew, he just wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it. Hearing it from time to time, made it easier for Jay to live. Made it that much easier for him to breathe.  
"I'm in love with you, Jay."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel.  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

He smiled sadly, laying his head back, "I'm in love with you, too."  
"Then, why..?"  
"I don't know..."

And honestly, he didn't. For her to run to **him** - he'd never know why. And it made him sick to his stomache. Maybe it was about playing it safe, though. With someone who wasn't him? She was playing it safe. Very safe.

_And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel._

She gasped quietly, the guy next to her in bed was moving around, "I should go."  
Jay shook his head, "Don't."  
"He's waking.."

_And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful.  
With the lips of an angel._

And then he heard the phone die.  
Next, he heard the dial tone.  
And then he heard the operator telling him to hang up and try again.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

He snapped his phone shut, trying his hardest to not lose his temper. Not throw the phone.  
_**I miss you, Emma**_..., he thought as he walked back towards the bedroom. His heart heavy, his thoughts confused.. laying down, Jay imagined the girl beside him was **her**.

/fin.


End file.
